falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sea creature
|affiliation = }} The sea creature (referred to as both whale and dolphin in the game files) is an unnamed creature found in the Commonwealth and on The Island in 2287. Background The creature likely derives from a species of dolphin that mutated after the Great War. Nearly all specimens bear scars, suggesting competitiveness among their own species or others, or that they are subject to predation. Characteristics Biology This creature seems to be a mutated aquatic species, its appearance suggesting it is related to the order Cetacea, which includes marine mammals such as dolphins, porpoises and whales. It possesses similar physical attributes to dolphins, with gray-white coloration, a prominent snout, a dorsal fin, and a blowhole above the eyes. Unlike a dolphin however, the sea creature has large triangular shark-like teeth, instead of more numerous and smaller teeth. Gameplay attributes Intact specimens can be shot to cause the stomach to explode in a bloody fashion. Many dead sea creatures are localized in mirelurk territories and often found being fed on by them. Others appear to have been hauled onto boats by wastelanders. Locations * Two on the wreck of the USS Riptide. * On a boat west of the Beantown Brewery. * On a boat southwest of the Cambridge Polymer Labs. * Along the northern coast of Spectacle Island. * Deep underwater near a shipwreck to the northeast of Fort Strong. * On a platform covered in debris in Libertalia. * At the bottom of the rock mountain west of the Rook family house. * On the beach in front of Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * In front of the boardwalk at Revere Beach station. * Scattered throughout the docks behind the Shamrock Taphouse. * Nine dead creatures (one of which has a human skeleton sticking out of its ruptured stomach and spawns a random melee weapon) can be found on a beach west of wreck of the FMS Northern Star. * On the dock directly in front of the entrance to Hesters Consumer Robotics, a baby sea creature is found in a bathtub. * An intact corpse can be found beached just South of Kingsport Lighthouse. * Two can be found near the Cranberry Island supply shed. Notes Only carcasses of the creature can be found beached around the wasteland on boats, rivers and the coast. Another can be found deep underwater to the northeast of Fort Strong, although at such a depth that most player characters could drown or be lethally irradiated before finding it without the Aquaboy perk. The only instance of a living one is in the quest animation for the cut quest 20 Leagues Under the Sea. Appearances The sea creature only appears in Fallout 4 and its add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes * The sea creature was designed by Gabrielle Adams and created in ZBrush. It is referred to as the "exploding whale" in her ArtStation portfolio. * The sea creature found on the boat west of Beantown Brewery is a reference to the film Jaws. On the boat, a skeleton with a blue jacket, blue bandana, and a machete can be found with a dead sea creature nearby. The outfit clothing and machete are very similar to the ones worn and used by Quint in the film, while the positioning of the sea creature matches that of where Jaws emerges and kills Quint. Underneath the boat one will also find a diving cage resting on the river bed. Gallery Sea creature Beantown Brewery.png|"Jaws" reference? FO4Sea creatures Witchcraft coast.jpg|Two sea creatures on the coast near the Museum of Witchcraft FO4 Sea creatures NStar wreck 1.jpg|Sea creatures on the beach near the wreck of the FMS Northern Star FO4 Sea creatures NStar wreck 2.jpg|More sea creatures on the beach near the wreck of the FMS Northern Star FO4 Sea creatures NStar wreck 3.jpg|Even more sea creatures on the beach near the wreck of the FMS Northern Star FO4 Sea creature fisherman.jpg|The skeleton of a fisherman protruding from a sea creature FO4Sea creature being eaten.jpg|Mirelurk eating a sea creature FO4Seacreature by cliff.jpg|Washed up sea creature FO4 Baby sea creature.jpg|A young sea creature on the dock in front of Hesters Consumer Robotics Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Fauna es:Criatura marina ru:Выброшенное китообразное uk:Викинуте_китоподібне